Cryptographer
While most manifesters work their powers entirely through their own natural talents, some psions take to studying magic and psionics like a wizard and his books. These psions, called cryptographers, eventually learn to tap into powers beyond their own minds, mastering the use of items and knowledge. These psions use their psionic abilities to take hold of the strands of psychic magic running across the world and twist them to their liking. Discipline Like a normal psion, a cryptographer must decide at 1st level which psionic discipline he will specialize in. Choosing a discipline provides a psion with access to the class skills associated with that discipline as normal (see the psion in Chapter 2 of Ultimate Psionics), as well as the powers restricted to that discipline. Choosing a discipline also means that the psion cannot learn powers that are restricted to the other disciplines. He can't even use such powers by employing psionic items. A cryptographer cannot choose to be a generalist psion. Instead of the normal discipline abilities gained by a psion of the cryptographer’s specialization, he gains the ability to use a single implement school as an occultist of his psion level (except as noted below). The implement school may be chosen from the psionic occultist implements introduced in Chapter 2 of this book, or from the occultist implements listed in Chapter 1 of Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Occult Adventures. The cryptographer’s discipline specialization must be one of that implement school’s associated disciplines (either the discipline itself in the case of psionic occultist implements, or as listed in Table: Implement Discipline Equivalencies). A cryptographer’s implement functions in all ways as described in the occultist’s implements class feature, except that he only ever gains a single implement school and can only create one single implement per day. The cryptographer does not need to present his implement to manifest psionic powers, although he must have it on hand as normal to use his focus powers. In addition, the cryptographer gains a pool of mental focus to use with his implement equal to 1/2 his cryptographer level + his Intelligence modifier (minimum 1). These points of mental focus function exactly as described in the occultist’s mental focus class feature, including fueling the implement’s resonant power. This ability alters disciplines. Focus Powers (Su) At 1st level, a cryptographer learns the base focus power from his chosen implement school (see Discipline, above). At 2nd, 8th, 14th, and 20th levels, he also learns a focus power from his chosen implement school. The cryptographer can use focus powers only by expending mental focus. Unless otherwise noted, the DC for any saving throw against a focus power equals 10 + 1/2 the cryptographer’s class level + the cryptographer’s Intelligence modifier. The cryptographer can't select a focus power more than once. Some focus powers require him to reach a specific effective occultist level before he can choose them. Because a cryptographer manifests psionic powers rather than casting spells, some of the focus powers he can choose have different effects, as noted in Alternate Focus Powers. This ability replaces discipline abilities. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult